melbspafandomcom-20200213-history
Vesper Viekas (echoLocationist)
Vesper is a fantroll created and played by tonkQuixote. Her modus is the echolocator, which she must listen to in order to figure out where her things are. Her symbol is the notation of a versicle, or ℣. She writes in teal, the nearest IRC colour to her blood colour, and types with elegance, style, and vigorous efforts to always include the letter V if possible. Instead of smilies she uses ^*^, which she insists is a flutterbeast, mood indeterminate. Personality Poised, elegant and ready for anything, Vesper is to some trolls what we would call a hero, although in troll culture "hero" literally translates as "extremely stupid person who flings himself upon pointy objects". She is not exactly aggressive but she certainly answers any suggestion that it is time to resort to physical violence with enthusiasm. It appears that she is impatient with stalling and evasion and insists on trying to cut to the heart of the issue. She could probably be therefore referred to as meddlesome, although perhaps nosy would be more accurate, since the amount of assistance rendered is minimal unless the amount of physical injury is maximal. Life So far Vesper's role on Alternia has been a somewhat unusual one of search and rescue, involving tracking down and helping lost, injured and trapped trolls. Besides the fact that she offers to leave anyone who doesn't intend to be grateful where they are, she does this for no stated fee, but gets given gifts and preferential treatment by the many individuals she has assisted. She is also interested in the occult and witchcraft, a study which improves her ability to locate lost trolls. By humming, chanting or singing she can focus her mind to conjure up a mental image of the victim and what general direction they are in. Her blood is a bluish green closest to teal in shade but quite dark. This status has allowed her plenty of freedom in her affairs as long as she does not presume to intrude upon higher trolls. She may use her discrete threats on a blueblood nonetheless, depending on how negotiations go, but generally behaves extremely modestly towards trolls of any higher blood. She is excellent at climbing, spelunking and hiking, with interminable stamina, but on the odd occasion she can't reach a place she senses a lost troll to be, her giant flutterbeast lusus can carry her. Like all trolls she is nocturnal, but often explores caves deep underground during the late afternoon and evening, does her work in the middle of the night, and sleeps through early morning to early afternoon. Trivia *Vesper has a bit of a bat theme (that is to say, flutterbeast theme). No doubt that if she ever thinks of a bat pun she would be happy to use it. *Her trolltag is obviously a reference to her search and rescue occupation, as well as her method of searching, which is in and of itself a bat reference. *She has a number of athames (a kind of ceremonial knife) for use in her day-to-day life, which can involve a lot of fighting vicious animals, scaling cliffs with minimal equipment and performing emergency surgery. Usually in combat she wields these in a reverse grip, with the pommel beside her thumb and the blade parallel to her forearm, using spinning slashes and overarm stabs, rather than the more conventional forward grip. Category:Original Characters